Heart with a knife in a box
by Leveragelover
Summary: There was only one person in this world that could build him up with just one look and break him down with just one word. Her name was Sophie Devereaux. Set between season 1 and 2
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The end will be slightly AU...because Sophie has a boyfriend when they team gets together again in season 2. Let me know what you think cause I don't own Leverage!** **Oh and the sentences are choppy and fragmented for dramatic effect**

_Night time Thunderstorm_

Nates POV

Nate walked down the quaint neighborhood, his feet not making a sound. It was late, he didn't know the time, but the bright moon shone enough light for it to be day out. He saw her fence just a house down. With a nervous glance around he started to run. Nate pushed himself over the high fence, landing lightly on his feet. The French doors leading into her bedroom were open letting the warm summer breeze in. Three months. Three months since he'd seen her. With meaningful strides he made it in front of the doors. Sophie was sleeping peacefully on her bed. The jade silk tank top hung perfectly around her curves. Nate felt a sob build up in his throat, but he choked it back for fear of waking her. He walked up to the door teetering on the frame. 'Do it!' he hissed at himself. Nate let himself tip onto the floor and he sat down on the chair next to her bed. Sophie was already turned in his direction and she smiled in her sleep. It pained Nate almost to the point where he had to walk away. Almost. Slowly the sky became darker; slowly her expression began to change.

She started to mutter something. "Go away...leave him alone...we don't need you" Nate watched her as she started to grip her pillow tighter, her eyes clenched shut. "GET OUT!" Sophie yelled. "I swear if you touch him I will make sure you don't live another day in your life" Nate was now intently watching. A few minutes passed. "NOOO!" She cried out suddenly her back arching off the bed as she broke into a fit of sobs. Nate forgot that she was dreaming. He wanted to reach out, to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay. Suddenly there was a huge crack of lightning making Sophie's sobbing form freeze for a second. The rain started to come down hard. So much for getting out discreetly. Sophie let out another cry but it was lost in the large boom of thunder. The lightning came again causing the whole room to electrify with light. The sudden changes in light started to make it hard for Nate to see Sophie. She screamed again as she reached out to him "NATE!" his heart stopped along with the strike of lightning. Frozen for just a second he saw he reaching out to him, wanting him, needing him. It was all too much. He spun around out of the chair and ran out the doors. The wind picked up throwing the rain every which way. Nate looked back at her one lay time before slamming the doors shut and running away. He slipped in the mud back scrambled up quickly. There were trees in her backyard, which were casting shadows so dark you couldn't see anything in them. He would hide there and keep an eye on her.

Sophie's POV

In the climax of the nightmare she saw a flash of something. She was lying on her bed and she saw a man in her door way leading outside. There was a thunder storm raging behind him. It was gone as quick as it came. Sophie forced her eyes open and was greeted with an ear drum breaking boom of thunder. She looked out the doors to see the thunderstorm going mad. A flash of lightning brightened the whole area. Sophie gasped sharply when she saw a man standing in the shadows of the trees out in the back. But the man was no stranger. It was Nathan Ford. The man she loved. Her jaw hung open for a few seconds before she threw one of the French doors open.

"NATE!" Sophie screamed. Nothing happened. There was a boom of thunder and a flash of lightning. She saw nobody in the trees this time. "NATE!...I know you're out there!...please come back!"

Nates POV

Sophie was screaming his name, telling him to come back. The cries were drowned out by the thunder. He couldn't go back. He literally was on the ground sobbing. His body was covered in mud, sweat and grime. She would go looking for him, he had to hide. There was only one place Sophie would never look.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy (there will be more chapters after this) I don't own Leverage...and I do cry about it ;)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Silhouettes Of What Will Never Be<span>_

**~Sophies POV~**

It was hopeless. Her voice was raw from screaming and she couldn't see Nate anywhere. She turned around and saw a piece of paper on the ground. It was covered in droplets of water causing the writing to be smeared.

Sophie,

You'll be mad at me I know. But ~splotch~ three months. I've been trying to ~splotch~ drinki~splotch~ hoping you

co~splotch~ me stop. ~splotch~ please come bac~splotch~ I miss you...~splotch~en gone for so long. I lov~splotch~

"No!" She yelled at the paper. His words had been smeared by here own thumb. Nate had admitted that he loved her, or at least tried to. Sophie couldn't help but cry. She buried her head in the pillow sobbing her already broken heart out. The steady sound of rain and thunder let her slip away into a deep sleep.

Morning came quick the sun illuminating the once dark room laden with sorrow. Sophie sat up slowly, her head throbbing with the effort. The pain in her head grew worse and she decided it would be best to go take some medicine. She nearly tripped over as she got of bed, she was horribly dizzy. Migraines had never been good for her. Instead of going to take some medicine she forced herself to puke. It helped the migraine go away. She rinsed her mouth out and went back to bed.

**~Nates POV~ **

Sleeping on the street was more uncomfortable then you would think. Nate finally woke up early in the morning only to be greeted by a man hovering over him.

"You new 'ere?" The man asked

"Yeah" Nate muttered sitting up

"What's yer story?"

"I'm uh hiding" Nate wasn't even sure if it was true

"Hiding aye? From who? The mob? You look like you've been dealin' with the mob" The hobo squinted at him

"No, a friend of mine"

"Well if yer hidin' from 'em then they must be bad er somethin'"

"No actually I just don't want her finding me right now" Nate shook his head

"A her? Is she ya girlfriend?"

"No" He replied flatly

The man smirked. "But ya want 'er to be"

"What's your name?"

"Jackal"

Nate raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm Nate"

"Nate? Don't ya hate havin' a borin' name?" Jackal asked

Nate shrugged. "Not really"

"That jacket ya got there looks awfully nice" Jackal looked at his jacket

"Well I'm not really a hobo"

"So yer just pretendin' to be one?" Jackal frowned

"Well yes and no. I have money, a car, a house, stuff like that. I'm just laying low for a while"

"Ain't there a better way to lay low?" Jackal didn't really get it

"It's complicated. Is there any food around I'm hungry" Nate peered down the alley way

"The local soup kitchen ought to be open in an hour"

Nate groaned clutching his stomach.

Jackal snorted. "You know you could just go home to your house and money"

"No I can't" Nate shook his head

"I think yer more crazy then me" Jackal chuckled.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Very funny"

"So what's this girls name?"

"Sophie" Nate said without thinking

"Sophie...Sophie...Devereaux? The worlds greatest most ruthless grifter?"

"Ummm"

"Wait a minute and you're Nate Ford!" Jackal exclaimed

"Ummm yeah" Nate wasn't sure if he should start running

"Word on the street is you guys run the worst crew ever know."

"Not anymore"

"You broke up?" Jackal frowned

"Yeah we did"

"But why are you looking for Sophie?" Jackal asked in confusion

"Well I miss her. It had been so long since I'd seen her when we joined the team" Nate mused

"So you're hiding from her?" Jackal was getting more confused by the second

"Ummm yeah pretty much" Nate was looking around.

"Well then Nate why don't ya make yerself useful and go sit on the street and beg fer change"

"Should I make a sign or something?" Nate had never had experience as a hobo

"Yeah...here" Jackal pulled out a chewed sharpie and a piece of cardboard

Nate scribbled down something and stood up. "Oh damn" His whole body was screaming in protest.

"Ya get used to it" Jackal chuckled. Nate gave a strained nod before going to sit down right outside the alley. He propped up the sign that read; don't even bother I'm gone already. With a tired sigh he sat down and set a broken glass next to the sign. It would be best if he tried to get some sleep.

**~Sophie's POV~**

Sophie turned on the TV and it came up with the local news. The headline read; Help the homeless!

The news reporter started to talk. "This man is should be an inspiration to all of us. One of Americas many homeless people just trying to make a living. He's right here in our town! So go out to Harrison Street and help this poor man out"

A picture dissolved in of a man resting his head on his knees, which were held tight to his chest. Next to it read a sign; don't even bother I'm gone already. Sophie nearly screamed when she saw the sloppy all caps writing. Nate. She jumped out of bed and threw on the first thing her hand touched. She didn't even bother to turn her TV off as she jumped in her car and made her way to Harrison Street as fast as she could. The whole idea of Nate becoming a hobo was absolutely horrific in Sophie's mind. He deserved so much better, especially after what happened with Sam. Breaking the team up was a bed idea from the get-go. She would've never thought it would end up this bad though. Now her throat was burning as she kept from crying. Finally she turned down Harrison Street and saw Nate sitting there. Quickly she pulled onto the side of the street and got out. Slowly Sophie walked over to Nate.

"Nate" She called out. Nate didn't respond but looked at her before getting up. He dumped the money in his pocket and started walking in the other direction. "Nate!" She called out louder walking after him. His paced quickened. "Nate come back here!" and then Nate started running. Sophie ran after him but lost him when she rounded the corner. She went down one of the dark alleys looking frantically for him. Finally she caught him of the corner of her eye where he was walking on the street. Without warning she pulled him from there and pushed him up against the wall.

"Sophie please don't look at me" Nate shielded his face

"Look at me Nate! Please. I need to see you" Sophie breathed.

"No"

"Nate don't do this to me" Sophie cried

"Let me go Soph. It's better this way" Nate choked out

"No" Sophie felt the tears running down her face now

"Goodbye Sophie" with that Nate finally pulled away from her loose grasp. Sophie stood there trying to keep from crying as he walked down the alley. A silhouette of what would never be.


End file.
